


Red Yearning

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Lust, Blood Sharing, Established Relationship, Hyungwon is do i have to mention?, M/M, They love and trust, Vampire AU, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: The blood lines bulged around his eyes violently as his mouth closed over the pale wrist and he tasted the red. The sound of canines shearing through the skin cut deafeningly in the thick air surrounding them, tearing the flesh and spilling more blood.





	Red Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh my god so i wrote this in spur of the moment and i seriously had no idea where i was going with this, dont expect anything from this! A dear friend provided with a thought that what if hyunghyuk both had red hair at the same time, and that and impulse solely did this :D

Minhyuk’s foot anxiously tapped against the fancy carpeted flooring continuously. His breath quickened with each passing second, nerves becoming extra sensitive to the ambient around them and his senses heightened rebelliously. Minhyuk's hand reached over to the knuckles of Hyungwon's long fingers resting over his own thigh and grasped it hastily, with great urgency under the lacy cover on top of the table they were sitting at.

Hyungwon briskly whipped his head towards his boyfriend, turned over his palm instinctively and grabbed his hand, Minhyuk's fingers effortlessly slipped between his in a tight hold as Hyungwon got aware of his boyfriend’s distraught form.

“What's wrong?” Hyungwon muttered under his breath, leaning closer to Minhyuk, “Is it?” he asked frantically as his eyes nervously flitted on older’s face.

“I can't control it. There are too many people around.” Minhyuk said in a low hoarse voice. Hyungwon could see the strong desire of hunting and feeding painting his boyfriend’s features and his breath hitched in his throat. He looked around in the hall. Everybody was busy listening to the speeches happening in the reception hall of their friends’ wedding. 

 

Bright red hair over the older’s head, askew on his forehead stayed a nagging, unavoidable presence beside him for the next couple of minutes. Hyungwon hissed at the hard grip tightening around his own hand and he looked towards his left. Minhyuk’s eyes were blown wide in blood thirst by now, glinting with a small tint of red and the veins around his eyes dying to pop under his pale skin, his whole visage attacked by the influence of immense hunger.

Amidst the mass of people Hyungwon rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Minhyuk’s hand in reassuring circles and leaned in again, “Come with me.” he whispered tugging Minhyuk from their seated position.

 

Hyungwon guided their bodies, bowing at familiar faces exiting the hall, taking long strides towards desolated bathroom located on the same floor in the corner of the wide passageway.

He threw Minhyuk who was latched over his neck, against the washbasin countertop in the small rest room. He made sure to lock it before he stepped close to Minhyuk, running his hand through his deep red roots.

Minhyuk stood perched over the counter of lined up basin, taking the leverage of its edges to keep his weight steady on his wobbly legs. His grey suit crumpling against his weight but he didn't have a mind to care about it in his feral state. His eyes became full red around the black and his lethal fangs were out.

Innate lust for blood made him turn his head instinctively towards the door, even at the smallest shuffling of the people milling outside. Minhyuk bared his teeth at Hyungwon when the taller placed an iron hold on his chest, stopping his impulsive, lust driven advances to the door, “Shh.. calm down.” Hyungwon hushed him in a tentative voice.

 

It wasn't easy to get hold of the human blood without getting caught when they were at an unfamiliar place since yesterday, and the blood bag that they had brought with them had already been successfully emptied by Minhyuk at the first night of the stay.

Animal blood doesn't taste the same as the human blood, it doesn't have the same intoxicating, delectable taste. It’s nasty but it made do for Hyungwon in the morning from his small hunt. Minhyuk, on the other hand couldn't stomach the fluid properly, had painfully vomited it out. His vampire boyfriend, always so problematic and handful. Just the way he likes it.

 

Hyungwon raised his other hand, the black stoned daylight ring wound around his lanky ring finger, even gleamed in the mirror reflection. The end of his midnight blue coat slipped down his forearm due the harsh, spontaneous fold of his elbow; exposing his wrist. The striking green veins, prominent between the gap of his sleeve button. Minhyuk hissed and gasped, fell slack against the palm over his chest.

It will be soon that the rage will ripple through his body alongside the hunger and Hyungwon won't be able to handle Minhyuk like he is with ease right now. Hyungwon brought his hand close to his mouth and ripped the button with harsh tug of his teeth that slipped from his mouth and clattered against the tiled floor in it's fall.

Hyungwon’s eyes stayed condescendingly on his partner as his sharp fangs punctured into the skin and spilled out viscous blood, that rolled down his forearm in thick droplets and soaked his shirt in a mocking red. Minhyuk watched as his lips slightly parted and his chest heaved tad heavily. Hyungwon’s blood stained lips curled up in vicious smirk at Minhyuk’s ragged state.

 

An act of blood sharing, so intimate, so personal and private. But Minhyuk in the small rest room, in blink of an eye held the slim but rigid wrist in his long fingers. His black pupils were dilated and the dark, deep red rimmed his eyes.

The blood lines bulged around his eyes violently as his mouth closed over the pale wrist and he tasted the red. The sound of canines shearing through the skin cut deafeningly in the thick air surrounding them, tearing the flesh and spilling more blood.

Minhyuk’s tongue lapped at the few drops of the blood and his eyes fell shut in utter relish at the metallic taste. The veins, blue and red around his eyes swelled in special pattern under his skin. The shorter slotted his thin lips around the abused skin, the fangs plunged deeper into the flesh.

Hyungwon’s cold gaze stayed on the older, on the way his lips moved and puckered over his wrist.  His fingers closed into a tight fist from the strange, enticing pleasure coursing through his body. He confided in Minhyuk enough to let him draw the blood from his blood vessels and the belief that his lover would have the right mind of when to stop. Hyungwon also had the small thought to lift him against the basin and kiss him out of breath in the mess of the red but he quelled.

The veins around Minhyuk’s eyes dulled in their colour and shape under the porcelain skin, the red at the edges got paler and the pupils shrunk back to it's size slowly. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk’s grip loosened on his hand and his fangs pulled out. The bloodlust simmered down from his visage and with the last wet swipe Minhyuk let go.

Where fangs dented the skin stung, but it was nothing for a vampire like Hyungwon. The skin had started closing in on the wound itself in seconds. It will heal in less than a minute.

 

Hyungwon sighed at the sane, regained composure of his boyfriend. His fingers brushed the red strands away from the shorter’s forehead and planted a soft kiss there. Minhyuk’s hand that had been rested on the edge came up to Hyungwon’s face and cradled it gently, he strengthened himself and threw his other hand over the shoulder of the taller, hugging him like that, barely pushing on his tiptoes Minhyuk kissed the younger.

Like his cold vibe, his mushy lips were also cold against Minhyuk’s. He pressed his tongue on the lips and Hyungwon allowed the invasion, tasted  his blood in the older’s mouth. Contented in the fact that he could sate other’s yearning and could put him out his vertigo for a while.

“Are you going to be okay?” Hyungwon asked against Minhyuk’s lips when their lips slightly parted and the other smiled wide, his sunshine smile. He nodded his head vigorously and the red hair softly slapped against his head from the shake. Hyungwon smiled wider, “We need to go out before somebody realises the toilet is locked and gets suspicious.”

“Yes,” Minhyuk agreed and pecked Hyungwon one last time, “I love you.” he said before he let go. His hand grasped the taller's and tugged him out, “Lets go fast. I don't wanna miss anything.”

 

Hyungwon pulled down the sleeve of his suit to conceal the red staining his shirt better and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his suit pant. People around him started clapping at the groom’s speech. Minhyuk too, clapping and beaming beside him made Hyungwon smile.

Their selective, very few friends know about their secret. But people, humans around them right now, don't know that the couple standing in the crowd are those dangerous creatures they tell each other to be aware of. If anybody were to catch them during their act in the rest room, in their lethal form, they would have been terrified and Hyungwon wouldn't have blamed them.

Minhyuk’s hand looped around his free hand and laced their fingers together. This time delicately. Hyungwon turned to look and the shorter was meekly smiling. Yes, they were hideous creatures. Immortal monsters. But Minhyuk, he isn't what they have deduced them to be. In Hyungwon’s eyes Minhyuk is so pure and bright. He cherishes him the most, so much. Even if they both can't stand the sun most of the time without their rings. Minhyuk is his metaphorical sun, that's melting him from inside and out. Minhyuk is this constant affectionate presence around him that makes him realise how human he still is and how capable he is of feeling all those sweet emotions.

 

Minhyuk placed his other hand over Hyungwon’s inner side of elbow and snuggled at his side just a little, his red fluffy hair tickled the younger’s chin and Hyungwon then craned his head towards the elevated platform at the kissing bride and the groom. He wanted to lean down and kiss Minhyuk again. Claim his lips and forget about the people, bathe in the warmth.

Vampires, the animals made to experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, are stronger and faster and with the great power also comes the great hunger urgings. They both need the red blood to satisfy their need, to survive and to keep existing.

 

But Hyungwon, for him, he has his own warm red that he yearns the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwon stop looking at minhyuk like a lovesick fool all the time! This is what i keep writing and its past 3 am :')  
> So i might have watched fair share of vampire shows and this is the output of that in the crammy and shortest form. If you reached till the end, thank you so much for reading this and any kind of response will really mean alot :3 (I accidentally deleted one comment and it was such a sweet comment too ugh im so sorry to them ;---; and now i want to just cry but ignore this ig)


End file.
